Everyone and Chris McLean
.]]The conflict between Chris McLean and virtually everyone in the Total Drama franchise is based very much on the fact that Chris very much enjoys watching everybody else suffer. While he does indeed care about the well being for the contestants of the show, it is usually limited mostly to whether or not his actions would ultimately result in a lawsuit. At the same time, he generally puts the competitors through so much grief simply because the dramatic possibilities that come out their suffering are ratings draws, which dictate Chris actions toward them. Beth Beth and Chris' interactions have been very limited for the most part. When Beth first arrived on Total Drama Island, her overly excited manner in being on the show and hugging him left Chris uncomfortable. Furthermore, she added that he looked a lot shorter in person than she perceived from television, which obviously did not sit well with him. As Chris would explain the instructions regarding their challenge of a canoe race through Boney Island, Beth was in the bathroom and therefore did not hear him mention that they should not remove anything under fear of being cursed. When she asked him what she missed, he merely replied "Canoes." Beth would take a tiki idol she would find on the island, unaware that she was not supposed to do so. A few challenges later, as the Screaming Gophers lost their third challenge in a row, everyone finally noticed the tiki idol. Beth was taken aback when Chris explained to her the instructions she did not get regarding not taking anything from Boney Island. This would ultimately led to her elimination in that night's Campfire Ceremony. Their interactions in Total Drama Academy have been a little different. In nearly every challenge, Beth would ask a question for clarification to the instructions Chris gives. Chris would consider her questions to be good ones and immediately reward her with a cookie. Overtime, this would become a favorite moment for the audience in the Marshmallow, though Chris cannot fathom why they would cheer for it. Bridgette Bridgette and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. Even though she accidentally bonked him on the head with her surfboard upon her arrival to Total Drama Island, he was never really hostile toward her. He even admitted to being surprised at her elimination following the hide and seek challenge. Chris has admitted to having a soft spot for Bridgette, though she hasn't really made any sort of opinion about how she thought of him. Nevertheless, she was slightly upset at how Chris was amused at the concept of Ezekiel possibly being paired romantically with Heather. Chef Hatchet :See Chef Hatchet and Chris McLean for more information. Cody Cody and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. Chris seemingly showed no care for Cody safety on Total Drama Island by not watching him take on his fear of defusing a bomb, which he ultimately fails at. Still, Chris did show sympathy for Cody being mauled by a bear during the paintball deer hunt, even though he enjoyed shaming him about it earlier. In fact, Chris offered to help Cody to the Dock of Shame when the latter is eliminated. In turn, Cody does not really express any sort of dislike for Chris. During the Challenge Night competitions in Total Drama Academy, Chris let Cody know that he envies him a little with all the fangirls he had accumulated, even though they actually scare Cody. Courtney Courtney and Chris have a rather complicated form of conflict. This is in large part due to Courtney's belief that some of Chris' actions are either unfair or intentionally detrimental to her supposed success. In turn, Chris finds her complaining to be very annoying and seems to rather enjoy getting underneath her skin whenever possible. The primary point of their conflict came when Harold illegally switched the votes so that Courtney would be eliminated as a means of getting back at Duncan. Courtney demanded that the votes be rechecked, but Chris refused. With Chef Hatchet, he roughly dragged her down the Dock and Shame and threw her onto the Boat of Losers while she threatened to sue. On Total Drama Academy, Courtney has slightly eased her dislike for Chris a bit as a means of appreciation for getting her into such a prestigious boarding school like Richmore Academy. Nevertheless, she was constantly angry at how he would gleefully exploit and milk her rivalry with Duncan against Harold and LeShawna during the Challenge Night competitions. Furthermore, when Chris hosted a debate between the junior class candidates running for election into the student body council, he purposefully read out an embarrassing question regarding her relationship with Duncan, knowing that it was not necessarily one approved by the school officials, merely for the fun of it. DJ DJ and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. Chris never really did anything hostile to DJ, though he mocked him for a brickhouse who refused to jump off a thousand foot high cliff into a shark-infested lake in the first challenge of Total Drama Island. Nevertheless, Chris apparently seemed to like DJ and let him be. Duncan Duncan and Chris have a conflict largely due to Chris taking shots at Duncan's tough guy persona. While it did not happen a whole lot on Total Drama Island, Chris would get opportunities to verbally attack Duncan and brush off whatever response the delinquent would make. In one instance during a Campfire Ceremony following the contestants engaging in a series of extreme sports challenges, Chris mocked Duncan for losing to Lindsay in humiliating fashion. Duncan responded by grabbing him by the shirt collar and threatening him until Chris announced that Duncan received the final marshmallow. Chris would nevertheless resume going after Duncan's character, in particular catching him having carved "D+C" in the back of a wooden carving of Courtney's head during the Tri-Armed Triathlon. Duncan's hesitation to respond allowed for Chris to humiliate him even further until Duncan's partner LeShawna got him to stop by intervening. This would carry over into Total Drama Academy as Chris would gleefully exploit and milk the conflict between Courtney, Duncan, Harold, and LeShawna during many Challenge Night competitions. Chris would also take great pleasure whenever Duncan was the loser of a challenge or was merely on the losing end. Eva The conflict between Eva and Chris was merely a part of the overall conflict Eva had with everyone. Chris never really had anything against her, but she had a very short temper and would set off at the slightest sign that she thought she was being disrespected. And Chris' mannerisms often caused her to snap regardless of whether or not he was merely cracking a joke for his own amusement. At the beginning of the second challenge on Total Drama Island, Eva was peeved at having to wake up early in the morning just to run around the lake. It took many of her teammates to keep her back from striking Chris. At the end of the overall challenge, Eva was eliminated and she kicked Chris in the shin on the way out. She would be brought into the competition after the teams had merged and was furious when Chris declared LeShawna the winner of the torture challenges, causing him to actually push her aside. She snapped at Chris again when she's voted off a second time, though he managed to get her tied up in a straight-jacket before shipping her back to Playa Des Losers. The two have had little interaction on Total Drama Academy as Chris keeps his distance while Eva makes an honest attempt at managing her anger. She was aghast during Torture Chamber of Love in the Week 4 Challenge Night when Chris clarified that Lindsay's answers to Eva's questions while logically incorrect are considered true to Lindsay and therefore are not counted as lies against her, thereby causing Eva's strategy at the challenge to backfire. Ezekiel Ezekiel and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. Chris advised Ezekiel to keep his mouth shut upon arriving in Total Drama Island as the latter had no real social experience. An advice that ultimately was not heeded and Ezekiel became the first to be eliminated. In Total Drama Academy, they still have little contact with one another. However, Chris does find it absolutely amusing at the prospect of Ezekiel having any sort of romantic interest in a girl like Heather after she made an unfortunate comment when he paired them together in Torture Chamber of Love in the Week 4 Challenge Night. Geoff Geoff and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. Chris never really did anything hostle to Geoff, though he verbally kicked him when he was down during a torture challenge on Total Drama Island. Geoff was unable to last the full ten seconds being in a barrel full of leeches and Chris showed a outrageously exaggerated time clock that read "9.9999999999999999999" seconds. Nevertheless, Chris apparently seemed to like Geoff and has otherwise let him be. Gwen Gwen has a great deal of conflict with Chris dating back to when she first arrived on Total Drama Island. Upon seeing the condition of Camp Wawanakwa, she stated she did not sign up for this while Chris responded by showing the contract she signed stating that she did. She ripped up the contract only for Chris produce a copy, saying that one of the great things about lawyers was that they make lots of copies of contracts. Later, Gwen and Trent were about to share a moment before he was to depart for being eliminated only for Chris to intentionally ruin the whole thing and boot Trent onto the Boat of Losers. Clearly bothered by the overall experience she suffered through at Camp Wawanakwa, Gwen spends a good deal of time on Total Drama Academy looking for loopholes in her contract. The goal being to exploiting the ones where the producers are forced to cough up a great deal of money and continuing to do so in the hopes that the payments would eventually come out of Chris' pockets. Furthermore, she gives no credit to Chris for whatever positives she got out of being on the show, instead giving them to her brother for daring her to sign up in the first place. Chris has made no plans to retaliate, though he is clearly miffed by the whole situation. Harold Harold and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. Chris did considered Harold to be a bit weird when he first arrived on Total Drama Island and later made fun of how he ended up losing the mud skiing portion of the extreme sports challenge. Furthermore, Chris had a great deal of fun gleefully exploiting and miling Harold's conflict with LeShawna against Courtney and Duncan. Nevertheless, Chris barely had anything against Harold and had otherwise let him be. Heather :See Chris McLean and Heather for more information. Izzy Izzy and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. That is because Chris has tried his best to never have any sort of interaction with her if he could help it. He succeed in having virtually none with her on Total Drama Island while on Total Drama Academy she has set her unpredictable nature to such a degree that it has disturbed Chris. Most disturbing to him has been when she would make after hours visits to Owen's room, the mental image of which scarring him. Justin Justin and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. Chris did note that the primarily reason for Justin being on Total Drama Island was because of his looks, but that has pretty much been the extent of their interactions. Chris has otherwise let him be. Katie and Sadie Katie and Sadie have not really had a whole lot of interactions with Chris. When Chris had initially assigned Katie to the Screaming Gophers and Sadie to the Killer Bass at the beginning of Total Drama Island, they held up the first challenge begging him to let them be on the same team. Izzy offered to switch teams with Katie and Chris finally relented much to his annoyance. He would later be amused when the girls found themselves suffering from poison ivy. There has really not been much else interaction, though Chris has expressed bewilderment at Katie's attraction to Noah. LeShawna LeShawna and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. In one of their few interactions on Total Drama Island, LeShawna threw a wooden Sadie head carving at Chris when he would not let up on his teasing of Duncan for carving "D+C" into the back of a wooden Courtney head carving. He later made no attempt to correct the eliminated campers when they accidentally voted for LeShawna to be eliminated, even accepting the vote of a parrot. They have had fewer interactions on Total Drama Academy, though LeShawna has called him out for being sick whenever he did something seemingly sadistic or perverted. Furthermore, Chris gleefully exploited and milked her conflict with Harold against Courtney and Duncan through consecutive Challenge Night competitions. They have nonetheless tried to avoid making contact with one another whenever possible. Lindsay Lindsay and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. When Lindsay first arrived on Total Drama Island, he noted her beauty as being "not too shabby." However, her lack of intellect eventually got on his nerves, in particular when she would frequently call him "Chip" as opposed to his actual name. They have had even fewer interactions on Total Drama Academy, although it is implied that he has displayed a sense of perversion with regards to her. This is noted from his being among the males who stare when she bounces in excitement as well as his interest in her display of affection with her boyfriend Tyler. Chris obviously likes Lindsay and generally lets her be. In an interview with Christian Potenza, he was asked who would he date if he were a contestant. Christian's choice was Lindsay. Noah Noah and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. They had little to no interaction on Total Drama Island outside of Chris welcoming Noah to Camp Wawanakwa. In Total Drama Academy, they have generally taken verbal jabs at one another behind each other's back. Noah usually makes a sarcastic remark about whatever sadistic challenge he puts the contestants through in the Challenge Night competitions while Chris has expressed bewilderment how Katie has literally fallen head over heels for someone like Noah. Owen :See Chris McLean and Owen for more information. Trent Trent and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. When Trent first arrived on Total Drama Island, he complimented Chris with regards to a figure skating show he did, saying that he rocked. While Chris was seemingly appalled at the manner in which Heather attempted to destroy Trent's relationship with Gwen, he interrupted their moment to go through with Trent's being eliminated. Trent was also the only eliminated camper to confront Chris with regards to how the votes were being tallied in picking which of the then-final five left in the competition would go. They have since had had very minimal interaction on Total Drama Academy as Chris merely lets Trent be. Tyler Tyler and Chris have not really had a whole lot of interactions with one another. Chris was highly amused by the utter failure of Tyler's attempt at a spectacular entrance onto Total Drama Island, though Tyler took the comment of having had a "wicked wipeout" as a compliment. Chris joined some of the other contestants at making fun of Tyler for his failure to conquer his fear of chickens and it is implied he poured salt in the wounds by sending Tyler off on the Boat of Losers with more chickens accompanying him. They still have had minimal contact on Total Drama Academy. However, Chris has shown a perverse interest in Tyler's display of affection with his girlfriend Lindsay, even displaying a playing sense of envy that Tyler got to hook up with a hot looking girl like Lindsay. Category:Conflicts Category:Everyone Conflicts Category:Everyone Interactions Category:Interaction